Vampires Adventure
by bedhead1020
Summary: A story about edward cullen in a world filled with many more fearfull creatures than vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Vampires adventure

My name is Edward Cullen, I am a vampire, 500 years old, blood thirsty vampire, killer, monster, viscous creature from the darker side of this world, this world that is home to billions of fragile humans. The only difference between me and my fellow vampires, is that..I don't want to be this way, I don't want to be a monster, I don't want to kill the innocent. I do not wish to be apart of this, this freak show that only an immortal like myself can see. Mortals of this world or "humans" live such happy fulfilling lives, without a shred of evidence that a separate world like this exists, no knowledge of what surrounds them, and after seeing what I have seen, I am glad they do not.

Yes, I am a very different soul, my life was taken from me, or should I say saved, when I was just a young boy all but 17 years of age, falling to Spanish influenza, my "farther" Carlisle changed me into this creature instead of letting me die, and that was when my whole world shifted, changed and came down on top of me. The world of vampires and demons and creatures and beings I could have never imagined were introduced to me, this world that is all but a fairytale or a horror story in the human life, the notion that anything like this was reality was ridiculous. I mention I am a vampire, creature so strong and powerful, holding the human form but preforming super natural ability, yes, that is me, and all other vampires that exist today, if only we were the most feared being this world has to offer, this is a vampires adventure...

The year is 2050, the date is 05/11, the time is 18.46, a cold night, frost outside, snow brewing in the clouds above me, a cold air that would sting my face as I walked through central park, if I were mortal, fragile and weak, but I do not feel what mortals do, so the natural elements of this world do not affect me, as I walk casually towards my destination. My family are currently away for 2 weeks, visiting friends and loved ones, even my own lovely Isabella is with them, the time apart is never easy, even if it is only 2 weeks out of a life that never ends for us. They are in Brazil, and I am here, new York city, a buzzing metropolis, and I am on my way to visit someone iv known for not very long at all, but someone I can trust, even enough to leave my precious Isabella with, his name is John Mathews, and..he is no vampire..like myself.

John Mathews, a man you would never give a second glance, which Is just how he likes it. He is holding something of mine. He lives in a top floor flat towards the eastern edge of central park, as I make my way into a deserted ally I leap from wall to wall, clinging onto fire escapes and propelling myself to great speed as I rush up to the top of the building. Within 2 seconds I am on top of the building with a view of all central park and beyond, but no time for pretty views, I take a step to my left and glide over to the fire escape door and bust it down with more force than necessary. Wood and metal splintering everywhere, but by the time all the dust has settled I am already in the dim lighted corridor filled with many doors, while I watch straight down one creaks open half an inch, and I have arrived at my destination. I glide over to the door and push it open, step into the dark room and close the door, no body to be seen, no sign of John, no sign of any life at all in this very building alone, I catch a glimpse of my cold white self in the mirror to my right, my hair wavy and curled, my clothes tight and my shoes worn, typical 17 year old gear in this year, even though the mortal world is so "advanced" now. I walk over to the window slowly, traffic looking so small, only little dim lights on the streets below flowing along, horns and voices echoing upwards towards me, busy street life, easy to get lost in, for some..

At this very moment, I feel a change in the room..as I turn my senses pick up something behind me and as I flash around nothing is there to greet me but a wide open door and the view of the hallway again, my senses are strong, but sometimes there just not strong enough.

John Mathews, a very different soul indeed, John is a creature who appears to be human, mortal and weak, no creature or being can even sense he is what he is, which is what makes him so dangerous, so lethal. Lets just say that he is the submarine in the world of demons, he is undetectable, unseen when he wants to be, and punishing when he wants to be, the perfect fighter, a warrior in today's world. His only weakness, is his blood flow. His heart beats, like a mortal humans, his blood runs through his veins, unlike mine, he is a living breathing human, But does not age like a human, he is an immortal like myself, with more strength, speed, power, intelligence than a vampire. He eats human food, he sleeps like a human, but he is no human. He is 2000 years old, he has dodged and played with death his whole life. When he was changed, into my kind, something happened to his genes during the change, something beyond anything I have seen before, even my dear father Carlisle could not come to grips with his ability. If he is wounded, he will bleed, until treatment is given, or death finds him first.

I am staring out into the hallway, confused by my senses, my shoulder is now gripped from behind as my good friend John has yet again beat me with his unbelievable stealth, as my hand reaches for his he is now already in front of me gripping my forearm with both his hands which would now be broken into pieces if he wanted to, we look at each other and burst into laughter as we once again meet in this odd friendly way.

So, how is Mr Cullen today said John

Mr Cullen is just fine I said

Well I think that's about to change my friend

Why is that I said

They have shifted south..

Bella..I said

You can still get there in time my friend said John

Yes but I am out numbered, ill never be able to alert Carlisle and the rest in time

Edward..do not focus on the bad..you must find ways to over come the challenges you face..

Yes but they feel nothing for us John, they wont think twice before..

Before what? Before they end your life? Of course they wont, that is there purpose, to kill your kind said John

How many..I said

Three, maybe more, I don't know, I passed them on my way back here, and all I know is they are headed south, to satisfy there thirst.

No..Bella..I said

Go now..before you lose...never mind...just go..now!

Before I even had time to think I was already out the door, up to the roof and powering myself over rooftops back towards my place, not caring if anyone sees me, just running as fast as a vampire can run, the thought of losing my Bella, my one and only, the love I waited a 100 years for, I could not..lose her. I reach my place and cannot help but think about what he had of mine, yet knowing I had no time for that, no time for second thoughts, fears and worst case scenarios. I pick up cash & my phone, that is all .Time to go, as my mind boils over with rage, anger and hate..ready to defend what is mine in a world so dark and evil.

I take the stairs, bounding downwards towards the bottom, leaving a cloud of dust as I rush down. I get to the ground floor and walk out onto the street, people passing and hurrying home from work, as I begin to dodge my way through human traffic without looking to abnormal, I make my way to the subway, trying to move as fast as possible without making a scene. I reach the platform and jump on the first train heading towards the airport. Normally I would drive but my car is currently scrap metal since Emmett smashed it up real good a few weeks back. I cant help but think back to the days when my Bella was just a fragile human, the days where she had a life to enjoy with nothing to fear, and now she is sucked into this world, but the past is the past, and it is still now and forever my job to protect my love, no matter how bigger monster or soulless creature will attempt to take it away.

The journey on the sub way was short, nowadays you can get anywhere in new York city within a matter of minutes. The airport is huge with lots of late night passengers hurrying along, I make my way over to the sales desk and buy a one way ticket to Brazil.

I make my way through security and passport control and head for my gate, where upon arrival I have nothing left to do but wait impatiently for my flight to board and leave.

6 hours later my flight has landed and I am headed for arrivals and make my way to the taxi rank to take me to Carlisle hotel where I know the rest of them are staying to. During the ride I call Emmett, with the news...

Emmett? I said

Edward? What are you doing here? Said Emmett

There coming..I said

The line went silent and all I heard next was a low pitched growl, and I already new he understood and he would prepare the others, I don't even know how much time we have but all I can do is get there and wait. During the ride I cant help but notice the change in culture and beautiful scenery. Brazil has always been a favourite of mine. I arrive outside the hotel and just outside the hotel lobby I see my family. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme & Bella close together.

I knew Jacob was in the area to, him and his wolf pack seem to follow my Bella everywhere she goes, but that's another story, there was danger on the way, a danger even a fierce wolf could not fight off, Jacob and his pack are just a bunch of puppies to what is on the way.

I could see fire in my brothers eyes, and confusion in Bella's. I walked over and took her hands in mine..

What's wrong Edward? Why have you come? Aren't you suppose to be in New York? She said

Yes dear..I am, but your in danger now, they are coming..

They are..for me..? She said, almost trembling

Yes..I said

We must move now jasper said with leadership in his voice, I trusted jaspers instinct and his ability to fight true and strong, he is a perfect fighter, dancing around his enemy like he can see into the future, he is a fine weapon to have on our side, and he shall be very useful in our next confrontation.

We headed for the hotel room, Bella walked in front of me, as I kept close behind. Carlisle & Emmett lead the way and jasper hung back with Alice. Rosalie was just tagging along not really taking anything seriously, but she was not my responsibility in this fight, and I knew Emmett would protect her with his life.

Edward, said Jasper

Yes jasper? I said

how many?

3 or 4 I said

We can hold them off I'm sure Emmett blurted out

Calm my boys Carlisle said from the other side of the room

We shall protect this family like we always have, like we always do he said

Yes..I whispered to myself

We shall not be defeated Jasper said

All I could fear is the loss of my Bella, I have heard story's of new born's who didn't survive there attacks, my Bella could not defend her self against these creatures, they are far to advanced for her, it would be like taking candy off a baby for them, but in this case taking her life. I called Bella over and she came over and sat on my lap, I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my face onto her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

Its going to be ok Edward she said

Yes..I whispered to my self

You must go with Esme and Rosalie right now, get in the car and go! Now! I said

Edward be calm! Jasper snapped

I know what you fear..jasper said more calmly.

Carlisle motioned the girls to leave, and to drive as far away as possible, heading south, away from this hotel.

Alice would stay, she has been taught by jasper many times, how to defend herself, and she has become an impressive fighter, someone I would fear if she where my enemy. I squeezed Bella tight..and then let her go and felt her weight lift of my lap. She pecked my forehead and said I love you, I said I loved her to..and watched her calmly walk out of the door. She really had no idea what hunted her, all she knew was she would not survive there attack.

The girls had left, myself and the others stood up together, knowing the enemy would strike right here, where Bella's scent is strong, they would come for her here, and we would be more than ready, and at that moment there was a knock at the door, and I opened it to find a pale faced, shivering John Mathews.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John! I gasped not expecting his presence. How? Why? Where did you come from...I do not understand. All I could smell was fresh blood.

All he could whisper were three words to me...

You must run he said

If I was human chills would have run down my spine and the blood drained from my face, but I sure as hell knew this was not good, someone like the man who stood before me to turn up unexpected shaking, shivering, and now bleeding..

Blood was spilling onto the hotel carpeting behind him, before he collapsed to my feet, and the devastating blow to his back was shown. Three slashes across his upper back, so deep I could see his spine. No medical treatment would have saved him, the blows were intended to kill, and at that moment pure shock shot through my whole being.

I danced backwards smoothly to Emmett and Jasper, who were both not only shocked but braced for an attack, an attack I knew we could not survive. I looked at my brothers, they looked at me, then the power went out in the building, the hotel almost seemed to be cast in some sort of shadow, along with faint growls in the hallway system, echoing towards us.

In all my years I have never had such a strong feeling of fear. These creatures that were in pursuit of us, were once all but a myth to me and my family, until they made a stand in our world, and now here I was, with my brothers facing certain death. The thought's of my Bella shooting through my mind, John a dear trusted friend fallen to never dance with life again , almost loosing my feet in some sort of trance, Emmett growled for us to move, NOW!

There was a fire escape outside the window, Emmett and Jasper blew there way through the brick wall of the hotel, wood and plaster also splintering around, I darted through the mess powering my way out behind them, landing on the fire escape of the opposite building as to our own, quickly with no time to think we shot up through the ally way throwing ourselves up to the roof tops. Dark clouds prayed onto the hotel and surrounding areas, a freak storm to mortals, a show of force to us.

A black figure caught in my peripheral vision, something far on another rooftop caught my attention , as my eyes shifted to bring the unknown into vision it was gone, I shook my head and followed my brothers jumping over roof tops with such quickness no one would really notice. We must have covered a mile or so by the time we started to slow down and come to stop on a distant roof top. The black cloud that was over the hotel was no longer over the hotel, but over us.

The thunder cracked and lightening smashed the earth destroying power lines and roadways running by the building we were on. The winds blew and the storm raged over us but we stood strong, as darkness plagued the sky's above us we knew that escape was becoming more and more distant. Me and my brothers crouched low and raised our hands ready to defend, growls ripped up through our frozen body's, only to be met by more forceful winds and louder thunder. As the demon's rocked the sky's.

Show yourself! Screamed Emmett

Jasper started to walk out towards the edge of the building when a black blur flew up over the roof top then landed between us.

The Figure in front of us had cracked most of the roofing from the landing, And now began to stand to attention, draped in jet black cloaks, covering all except a small window for the eyes, burning red and staring into our soles from behind it's mask. No hands or feet were even visible to us, Just a creature from the deep, from the depths of hell on earth, here to destroy us all. It's growls rocked the building, eyes burned bright red and it started to walk towards me and Emmett, at that moment jasper darted towards the Demon's back but in that same moment it had span around to meet jaspers attack with a catastrophic blow sending him flying over the edge of the rooftop.

Me and Emmett growled hard and moved together, we made a move towards the demon but at the last moment shifted direction and launched ourself of the rooftop and down to where jasper was, he was standing which meant he must have been OK, but we realised we had to move and get out of here fast, there were more demon's, but trying to get away was getting harder and harder.

Just as we began to run we saw Carlisle standing there in front of about 20 vampires I had not ever met before, some sort of secret alliance of old buddies from the past, who knew, all I knew was that if we didn't get the hell out of here we were all going to be history. Carlisle raised his right hand to slow us down, with a calm look upon his face.

We came to a stop right in front of them, but to our confusion none of them seemed scared or even the faintest bit worried. Jasper spoke with Carlisle telling of the demons, that they are here, right now, up there! But my father just placed his hand on his shoulder and seemed to influence a calm into jasper, even though jasper is the emotions controller out of us lot.

We should not fear you Carlisle spoke, with a hint of confidence in his voice.

No we shall certainly not, not today.

At that same moment 3 of the demons landed next to our gathering. Smashing into the concrete creating a massive plume of dust and rubble. Harsh growls ripped out through the misty air.

I had not noticed the vampire standing ever so close to Carlisle. His eyes were a dark blue, ice cold I thought, he did not have any expression in his face and his body language didn't give off any hints or hostility or impending threat. He just gazed upon us, like we meant nothing to him, but at the same time meant everything to him.

The demons raised up again, standing tall, cloaks draping over empty bodies and eyes burning red. Then..they spoke out.

Well well well said one of them, I assumed he was some sort of leader.

His voice deep and very unclear, no emotion, just noise to me.

I see you have gathered a lot of your..friends..today.

Carlisle then spoke out again..

Yes indeed, I have brought along a few special individuals today.

Hmm..do you really think that will help you now said the demon.

Oh..I do think so..very much, Carlisle said with an odd smile breaking lose on his face, he almost chuckled to himself.

At this point me and my brothers are either thinking Carlisle has lost it or we are seriously misinformed over something.

Carlisle introduced the man that was standing close, as Amun. He smiled some what before taking 2 short steps towards the creature before us all.

I wish no harm on you today..Amun said.

There was a faint chuckle deep and low pitched coming from the demons.

Unless regrettably you leave me with no choice..

The demon raised his hand, thin and jet black, long fingers, long nails, up in the air, now pointing at Amun. The air changed, a fine mist bellowing from around corners, creating a hazy atmosphere, before a powerfull wind raged through us all, the demons eyes burning, Amun stood still on the spot, staring ahead. Everyone else held there ground.

You think you can challenge me! The demon said

No. I know I can Amun said softly.

All of a sudden Amun was surrounded in a halo of energy engulfing him, burning ice blue, the ground cracking all around him, eyes focused, me and my brothers had never seen it before, I was beginning to question what on earth he was, I assumed he was a vampire.

I hunkered down on one knee, with a hand up to protect my self from debris. Now I know im a vampire, hard as rock, probably harder, but this guys force was throwing large bricks around at break neck speeds.

Everyone was clearing away, standing back, ducking and diving, dodging flying objects. Amun and the demon were now standing in the centre, alone, facing each other, the demon unfathomedmed by amuns raw energy until amun started walking, the blue halo around him beginning to force the demon back, edging closer, the demon edged further back also.

The demon suddenly darted right, then left, then up towards the roof tops, and when I looked back for Amun he was gone. I looked back up at the demon shooting towards the rooftops but noticed the blue halo burning bright already at the top. Then what sounded like a nuclear bomb going off, The demon shot back down to earth, smashing into the concrete at a colossal speed, a huge explosion of dirt and dust and raw materials flying everywhere, a plume of dust 50 feet high.

The dust settled...the air cleared..a hole 20ft wide with what seemed a bottomless pit appeared before us, along with Amun standing in the same spot he started in, not glowing any more, staring at me. Not out of breath, not even scratched, clothes pristine condition, me and my brothers speechless. I have never seen such a show of force..Amun walked back and stood behind Carlisle again, holding his gaze upon me, whispering into Carlisle ear, then signalling for me with his hand


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brazil has always been one of my favourite places to be in the world, the low sun beating down on the earth as evening falls upon us, the beauty of the sky's cast in oranges and reds, the streets glowing with colour, hustle and bustle, restaurants and cafés over flowing with people from all over.

Amun was signalling me to come to him, staring at me, calling me forward. Jasper and Emmett were behind me, watching also. We were all stood there in the alley way, a hole big enough to be a small meteor crater and a group of individuals Carlisle decided to bring into our life's now, well I couldn't have picked a better time myself. The ally was small, dusty now with chunks of rock and concrete everywhere, darkness setting in as the evening was drawing to a close, yet Amuns ice blue eyes burned on at me, still, signalling me forward.

Come my boy, I mean you no harm said Amun

I started to make my way towards them, detouring around the crater, coming up on Amuns right, he turned 90 degrees to meet me with a polite hand, As I reached out to make contact Amun took a step forward and met my hand, we shook for what seemed minutes, Amun put his hand on my back a walked me over to Carlisle.

Ahso this is the boy you always sspeakof CCarlisle Amun said in an over enthusiastic voice.

Yes Amun, this is Edward, And those 2 over there are my other boy's Jasper and Emmett.

I have heard many things about you Edward, said Amun

Well I have heard nothing of you I said

That's all for good reason said Amun

What you did there..was..like nothing I have seen before, me or my brothers. What are you? Where are you from? I have so much to ask but I fear I have very little time to ask it.

Ah fear not Edward, Our path's will certainly cross again, You are very special, as you will one day find out.

Bella is waiting, she is just east of here in a hotel with the other girls, they must be worried sick Carlisle said.

Yes..I said.

Jasper was at my side in a flash, along with Emmett. We will go together Edward said jasper.

OK boy's, I have some business with my friends here that wont take long, please assure esme all is well.

In the distance faint sirens could be heard, Emergency services. No wonder, a meteor had practicality just hit the earth.

We must move Amun said, coldly.

I did not get to meet the rest of Carlisle friends, I started to wonder why he had brought them at all, Amun was clearly enough, although I didn'tt get much out of amun either, but I took great comfort in knowing we had just dodged a bullet, the threat to us and myBellaa was taken away, Jasper had gone round the corner to find a ride, he came back within a minute with your bog standard average sedan, By the time he was back everyone else had left,didn'tt even say goodbye..

Me and jasper hoped in, jasper hit the gas and propelled the car out of the alley and round the corner out onto the road, I looked out the back window and saw red and blue lights flashing in the distance, quick, but not really quik enough I thought. It would probably be on the news later that evening. " Small meteor smashes into earth in Brazil " Emmett had been unusually quite the whole time, I thought maybe because he had been outclassed, by Amun. He always took pride in being the biggest and the strongest.

I pushed everything aside in my mind and pictured my bella waiting there for me, in the hotel room. I longed to grip her tight in my arms, kiss her head and her lips and press myself to her, I had never feared losing her so much until now, I could never stand to lose her, not ever.

We arrived at the hotel 20 minuites later, I jumped out the car leaving jasper and Emmett behind and ran up to where I heard Bella's thoughts, I traced along all the rooms on the second floor before finding the right one, I knocked and the door opened up immediately, Alice stood there smiling, I should have known she would see me coming. I pushed past her and shot acrosss the room and metBellaa halfway, we hugged and kissed and fell on the sofa together, maybe somethingAlice and Esme ddidn'tt reallywant to watch.. We got ourself together and just sat there together, staring at each other.

I Love you Bella I said

I love you you to Edward she said in a shy tone.

I'm glad your back in one piece, she said.

Yeah..so am I. Carlisle saved us..I whispered.

Alice saw, we all knew what happened, I couldn't believe what that Amun guy did! Bella said in an excited voice

Yeah we were all pretty much blown away, even Carlisle looked a bit shocked.

Well your all back safe and sound now esme said from across the room.

Exactly Said Alice.

Emmett and Jasper came in, Jasper hugged Alice and gave her a peck, and when Emmett scanned the room for Rosalie, I realised she was missing.

Where the hell is Rosalie, emmett said

She's hunting Emmett Alice said sounding slightly annoyed.

Hunting! Where?

The woods, north of the hotel, she said she needed time alone..said esme

Oh...

Don't sweat it jasper said, patting Emmett on the back.

Hey why don't we go hunting Bella, jasper and Emmett are welcome also, I know a great spot just south of here, that way we wont disturb Rosalie and we can get some good hunting in, its been a long day, I think we all need it.

I'm game Bella said in an excited tone again, She was really getting into her hunting, like all newborns do.

OK, its on, Emmett said, still sounding a bit zoned out, probably confused as to why Rosalie wanted time alone.

Jasper talked to Alice and they agreed emse would go with Alice due west of here, another favoured hunting spot for the cullens in Brazil.

We should arrange a time and place to check back together again guys Alice said to everyone.

9 am town square, tomorrow morning I said

Everyone agreed and we all set off in our separate ways, the 4 of us left Alice and esme first and we started out walking down the street south, towards our hunting grounds, we didn't risk running at our speeds on public streets, only once we were under cover of the back forest would we blast ourself s forward.

I we saw esme and Alice behind us, but they turned west out of the hotel and headed off together.

Rosalie was north of the hotel, deep in blacked out forest, hunting small dear, and coming up very successful. She did not tire, for hours she continued, finding new prey, until she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes peered back at her through the darkness, a stench hit her, wet dog..

She realised immediately it was wolf, Jacob and his pack had descendedd into thenorthernrn woods, surveyinBellala from a distanceBellala was un aware, as were all of us, apart from me, I remember smelling them shortly after arriving inBrazilil, not thinking much of it.

Jacob? What are you doing here? Rosalie said

Business he replied

Rosalie chuckled to herself, and at that moment then realised 4 new pairs of eyes were in the background darkness, staring.

What do you want Jacob, im kind of busy hunting here..

Not much..he said

The Rosalie sensed 2 more wolfs behind her..

The less you struggle the less you will get hurt Jacob said.


End file.
